


[podfic] Bright Nights (Kittens, Children, and no Rubber Ducks)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Rubber Duck!Verse [6]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If the telepath won't come to the vampire, the vampire will come to the telepath. Sort of."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bright Nights (Kittens, Children, and no Rubber Ducks)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright Nights (Kittens, Children and no Rubber Ducks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307136) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:42:35

 

I'm using this podfic as a fill for the "podfic a friend's fic" square on my [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) card. You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC_SVM%29%20_Bright%20Nights_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
